Finally Together as One
by ChrisAshley
Summary: In Poison Study, when Valek confessed how he felt to Yelena during their time in the dungeons, there was an upwelling of emotions. This is what happened. WARNING: Mature content.


Finally Together as One

He rolled me over and before I could say anything, he kissed me. My shock grew, making me wonder if I had gone mad and was imagining the whole scene. However, long suppressed desire came alive within me as I wrapped my arms around his neck and returned the kiss with equal passion. My fingers entwined in his black hair, holding his face close to mine. My eagerness surprised me; I thought after years of torture from Reyad my body would clench tightly in horror and revulsion. Valek's love had finally set me free from that.

Valek slid closer to my body as we kissed, soon draping himself over me completely. My hands caressed his neck, making their way down to his sculpted back. Feeling the ridges of his intense muscles had once again aroused me past reason. The combination of his dangerous assassin side and his soft-hearted protective side gave an incredible edge to his attractiveness-- and to my arousal.

In the heat of the moment, my legs splayed apart and my hands grasped his bottom tightly, forcefully pulling him into me. The contact made me grind my hips forward, rubbing my center to his. I moaned quietly against his soft lips, feeling his erection for the first time against my throbbing clit, and then gasped as I realized what I did.

My eyes flew open in terror and I looked at Valek's expression, expecting some sort of rash disapproval. After all, I didn't know to what extent he was willing to go. The last time I had tried to take that step, I was drunk and he ended our interactions for that night.

All I could see was Valek's mouth slightly ajar and his eyes heavy with lust. He noticed my guilt and immediately drove it away by closing his eyes and bending his head down to slowly plant wet kisses on my neck. One of his hands left my face and took my hand, leading it to his belt. His eyes were closed the whole time I unfastened his pants. I sucked on his bottom lip after I was finally able to get his pants undone. _I didn't even need to be drunk, _I thought with a smile.

Valek's gaze met mine, his brilliant sapphire eyes piercing into my green ones, awakening me even more. With what seemed like one swift move, Valek had undone the buttons of my whole uniform. I lifted my hips to allow him to slide my pants off.

It was during this brief moment where I felt the bliss start to dissolve and a sudden self-consciousness overcame me. I looked at Valek timidly and he seemed to understand what I was feeling.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. My heart jolted as I closed my eyes in painful realization of how sincere he was. I drew him closer to me and kissed his neck as his tip touched my blazing center. I gasped at this touch, and pulled him closer in excitement. He still insisted on entering slowly. All the while his hands slid underneath my shoulders and held me tightly against him.

Valek fully entered and we both gasped, reveling in the feeling of each other's most secret places. I was more than willing to give my all to him, and was absolutely thrilled to know that he felt the same way. Experimentally, I clenched my inner walls around him and released a few times, marveling at the fact that Valek was inside me. Feeling this, he chuckled softly, his delightful blue eyes twinkling. He pulled out slightly, then thrust in carefully, watching my every expression.

Our breaths became shallower with each thrust, and I encouraged him with my caresses to go deeper and faster, his soft black hair lightly brushing my face. My back arched in intense pleasure. He kept a steady pace, causing my moan to increase five times in volume and escape in echoes through the dungeon halls. Thank fate the soldiers were not around. I wanted Valek to feel the same pleasure I felt when his fingers met my skin so I raked my fingernails along his back. His eyes shut tightly and his groan was muffled against my neck.

I was surprised at the number of creative things I wanted to do to him. Instinct had taken over. My mind drew me to suck on his earlobe and kiss the hollow behind his ear. I never wanted my show of affection to end. Valek's thrusting sped up and groaning, he slowed, spasming against my body as he spilled into me. I clutched him to me, wanted every drop inside of me.

We greedily inhaled gulps of air as the last shock of pleasure crashed into us both. Valek buried his face in my neck once more as he slowly pulled out with the sound of our collective moisture. He collapsed beside me, and I nuzzled his wet neck.

I held his hand in mine and kissed it. After the torture and rape I've been through under Brazell's control, I never believed that sex could be so tender as Valek had made it. I stayed nestled and safe in his strong secure arms. I smiled at him and kissed his chin, thanking him not only for such a mind-blowing experience, but for his love and compassion for me that mended the most horrific scars of my past.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you guys liked it! Go review this story NOW NOW NOW! Let me know if you'd like another lemon :D Lord knows there needs to be some between Valek and Yelena haha**


End file.
